1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a plug connector capable of transmitting high frequency signals and facilitates soldering terminals thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors are popular in various electronic devices. However, the USB 2.0 transmission protocol only allows a maximum transmission speed of 480 Mbps. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speed, the USB 2.0 transmission protocol does not meet the current transmission speed requirement of these electronic devices. Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum (USB IF) is setting up a USB 3.0 transmission protocol that may achieve a theoretical maximum transmission speed of 4.8 Gbps, almost 10 times of that of the USB 2.0 transmission protocol.
However, to implement the transmission of 4.8 Gbps, terminals of a USB 3.0 connector must be capable of transmitting high frequency signals. Transmitting high frequency signals usually encounters electromagnetic interference from nearby electronic components so that the impedance of USB 3.0 connector unstably alternates and reduces signal transmission.
To be compatible with USB connectors, a USB 3.0 connector must have rows of terminals. When the terminals are soldered with wires of a cable, the rows interfere with one another to make the soldering process difficult. Furthermore, the USB 3.0 connector has an insulative housing and a positioning bracket mounted on the insulative housing by setting hot-melt adhesive into the boundary therebetween. However, a mating boundary between the insulative housing and the positioning bracket is flat so that the hot-melt adhesive easily flows into terminal holes in the insulative housing and the positioning bracket to disadvantageously affect characteristics of the terminals and reduces signal transmission efficiency.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a plug connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.